Death
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: Não sei se é uma songfic! Mas que é Royai é!Leiam e deixem reviews e procurem não matar a ficwriter!


**N/A**: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence... e eu não ganho nadica de nada pra escrever fics TT

Olá povo e pova!! Aqui estou eu mais uma vez para encher o saco de vocês!!

Eu não sei o que me deu pra escrever isso!! Então não me matem tá bom?! O.o

Essa fic é inspirada na musica do Within Temptation - Forgiven, que eu amo de paixão!!!

As partes em** _negrito_** e **_sublinhado_** são trechos da musica, que é linda!!!

* * *

Os olhos negros não continham as lagrimas que teimavam em cair no pedaço de papel desdobrado, cada linha fazia seu coração se despedaçar de uma forma nunca vivida antes, e lá permanecia ele em pé ao lado a mesa de mogno escuro.

As mãos tremulas não suportavam se manter segurando as duas folhas que agora pareciam pesar mais do que seu próprio corpo...

" Outra carta destinada a ninguém...

Outra carta que ele nunca vai ler...

Isso não passa de mais um desabafo de uma alma solitária... sim... eu tenho uma alma Roy Mustang! Tenho também um coração embora nem você nem ninguém nunca tenham percebido isso...

_**Não pude lhe salvar desde o começo**_

_**Te amo tanto que dói em minha alma**_

_**Você pode me perdoar por tentar mais uma vez?**_

_**Seu silêncio me faz prender meu fôlego**_

_**O tempo lhe deixou para tras**_

_**Oh, Por tanto tempo, eu tentei lhe proteger do mundo**_

_**Oh, Você não pode enfrentar a liberdade em si própria**_

_**Aqui estou abandonada no silêncio**_

_**Você desistiu da luta**_

_**Você me deixou pra trás**_

_**Tudo o que perdoou**_

_**Você sempre será meu**_

_**Eu sei lá no fundo**_

_**Tudo o que perdoou**_

_**Olhei as nuvens se amontoarem**_

_**O sol ainda não pode aquecer meu rosto**_

_**Eu sei, isso foi destinado para ser errado**_

_**Você procurava pela melhor saída**_

_**Para espantar seus demônios**_

_**Estive tão perdida desde que você se foi**_

_**Por que não eu antes de você?**_

_**Por que o destino me enganou?**_

_**Tudo se tornou tão errado**_

_**Por que você me deixou no silêncio?**_

Não há nada mais em mim que mereça ser respeitado, fui fraca, tola, idiota ao dar minha vida a você... e mais tola ainda em admitir que faria isso quantas vezes fosse necessário para ver um sorriso estampado nos seu rosto...

Mas há um momento na vida que todos se cansam Roy...

E eu me cansei de ser invisível...

Tomei a única resolução na vida da qual não me arrependerei...

Como disse essa carta é destinada a ninguém, a um ninguém que teve a audácia de roubar meu coração e a estupidez de nem perceber isso..."

Tudo o que ele queria era estalar seus dedos e dar um fim a sua vida naquele momento...

Era a segunda vez que ele lia aquilo ainda sim parecia irreal...

Se ele houvesse prestado atenção aos sinais... se aquela carta fosse lida a dois dias...

Mas agora era demasiado tarde...

E ele, Roy Mustang havia novamente se atrasado, só que agora nada poderia mudar o destino, tudo estava terminado.

Pegou as chaves que deixara sobre o pequeno sofá e saiu da casa branca na rua principal, a duas quadras do QG.

O carro preto parecia lento demais naquela tarde, não era compatível com a velocidade que pulsava o coração do homem que o guiava.

O sol começou a se pôr e tornava tudo escarlate na Cidade Central.

Ele desceu do carro e abriu o portão de metal, feria a grama macia com suas pesadas botas negras.

Sentou-se perto de uma arvore, só agora teve a coragem para tanto.

Na tarde anterior ele mal conseguira olhar para aquele lugar, tentou ignorar o que aquilo representava.

Trazia consigo o casaco azul Royal que era parte da farda que ele mais temia usar em toda a vida.

Um lagrima quente desceu-lhe na face e tocou o chão, ergueu a mão lentamente e acariciou a pedra.

"Eu te amo" – murmurou como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

Releu novamente a inscrição que dizia:

"Aqui jaz Elisabeth Hawkeye, Primeiro Tenente do Exercito de Amestris".

Que a terra lhe seja leve e que seus pecados lhe sejam perdoados..."

" A tempestade começa a desabar..." – sussurrou desejando ouvir novamente aquele "sim".

Mas apenas o vento cortou o silencio mortal daquele lugar...

"Eu a amei sem que ela soubesse, eu a perdi sem que ela soubesse... mas eu sempre a terei e ela sabe disso..."

* * *

Como eu pedi a cima não me matem por favor!!!

Sei que foi mto tragico isso!!

Como vcs devem ter reparado (ou não) Riza cometeu o suicidio!! Sei que ela jamais faria algo assim, pq é forte e sensata ( por isso eu a admiro .) mas queria mudar um pouco as coisas!

Essa fic ficou realmente uma porcaria!! Mas sei que vcs são otimas pessoas e por isso peço que deixem reviews assim msm '

Bjus

E sorry again '


End file.
